


A Place to Call Home

by Elvhen_Artist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, botw - Fandom
Genre: Budding Romance, Cuddling, Cute shark boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, NSFW, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader Instert, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhen_Artist/pseuds/Elvhen_Artist
Summary: Some cute romance story I'm whipping up for you guys cause I fell in love with Prince Sidon like everyone else. Hope you guys like it.PSA: I'm editing all of this!! So Please re-read it from the beginning if you've been keeping up!! Thank you <3 <3





	1. Chapter 1

You sat on the edge of Lake Hylia, gently plucking the strings of your lute as you hummed softly to yourself. Your lute’s strings made a soft “twang” sound as you carefully tuned them to your liking. Fingers ready, you began plucking the strings once more in a soothing tune, closing your eyes and continuing to hum to yourself as you listened to the nature around you. The birds twittered nearby as the grass rustled softly in the wind, small clouds blowing in the sky and blocking the sun every now and again. The soft splash of water nearby, most likely a fish; letting your fingers take over your playing as you lulled yourself into a sense of relaxation. You started to sing to yourself, your eyes still closed as you let your words spill in the form of song, a happy song with an upbeat tune. Another splash of water was heard nearby, but you payed no attention to it as you lost yourself further in your musings. Your brow dipped slightly as the song became a bit sadder, the notes of your lute now more solemn and drawn out as you rocked side to side slowly, your feet dipped in the cool water of the lake before you. The final notes of your song rang out as you let a soft sigh pass your lips before leaning back and laying against the grass, opening your eyes to look at the brilliant blue sky. They narrowed slightly as you clutched your Lute to your chest a bit tighter, watching the clouds roll by gently.  
  
“Pardon for interrupting, but would you mind playing another song of yours?” A gentle voice asked you, pulling you out of your lulled state with a bit of a start. You sat up and looked around curiously before laying eyes on a strange man wading in the water. He was a Zora too, which surprised your further; you had never met a Zora before. He smiled at you welcomingly, showing off his sharp, shark-like teeth and you flushed slightly, whether it be from embarrassment or fear you were unsure. He swam over to the edge where you were sitting and pulled himself out of the water to place himself beside you, “Well, would you?” He asked again.  
  
“W-would I what?” You replied, a little taken back by the sheer size of this unfamiliar Zora. He was well dressed too you thought, finding his silver jewelry and regal blue sash around his chest very pretty. He also wore a white ascot underneath his neck adornment with golden ropes hanging from the right side and wrapping around to attach back at his silver shoulder armor. His skin was red and white mostly with very beautiful blue and yellow fins around his hips, shoulders, and coming off his forearms. He wore a silver ornate belt with a sword attached to it, it resting in a brilliant blue scabbard that matched his sash. His eyes were a golden yellow that seemed to sparkle with confidence as he spoke to you. He chuckled with that same smile from before, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
“Play another one of your brilliant songs!” He reiterated for you.  
  
“Oh! Uh, yes I can do that for you.” You flushed a bit more now, a little embarrassed to be playing for someone after being in solitude for so long. You plucked your Lute once more, humming to yourself and closing your eyes to lose yourself once again. Once you found the tune you wanted you began to sing for him a song about the Zora’s, mainly because it was hard to think of anything else with him looming beside you. It was a little intimidating, but he seemed to be enjoying it immensely though. You opened your eyes momentarily as your song began to end, glancing over at him to see the Zora swaying slightly to your tune with his eyes closed. A soft smile formed on your lips as you played the final notes, directing your attention back to your instrument. ‘how cute…’ you thought to yourself. He clapped his hands in response to the end of your song, smiling happily.  
  
“That was lovely, I’m thoroughly impressed!” He praised you warmly, making you flush slightly again, “Oh my, I haven’t introduced myself properly have I?” He started, moving to stand now to give you a proper introduction, “My name is Sidon, it's a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled, bowing ever so slightly to you. You figured you should probably stand to introduce yourself too.  
  
“I’m _______, nice to meet you.” You smile, extending your hand for him to shake. Instead he clasps your hand in both of his and leans over a bit to be closer to eye level with you.  
  
“It’s a wonderful pleasure, is it alright if I may hear more of your music? I'm afraid I cannot stay too long here, I have tasks to tend to.” He asked you eagerly.  
  
“I don't see why not, it would be nice to have someone to talk to after so long.” You agreed, making him smile happily.  
  
“Wonderful! Where do you reside?” He asked you, letting your hand go finally. You rubbed the back of your neck bashfully.  
  
“Well, nowhere really… I tend to wander.” You admitted with a heavy sigh. The wandering wasn’t much a choice as it was a necessity for you. He looked down at you almost sadly.  
  
“Well that’s no good, where will we meet again?” He pondered for a moment.  
  
“I've been staying here for the last few days, I suppose one more day couldn't hurt..." You thought aloud to yourself, Sidon suddenly beaming before you. You startled as he grabbed our hands once again.  
  
"Brilliant, thank you kindly, dear friend, I'll arrive bright and early tomorrow is that alright?" He smiled.  
“Sure, I don’t see why not.” You said with a smile, surprised by his eagerness. He beamed once more, his eyes lighting up with excitement.  
  
“Wonderful! I will see you tomorrow, _______! Good bye!” He called to you as he dove back into the water of Lake Hylia. You waved after him even though he was most likely long gone by now.  
  
“Well he was certainly friendly.”


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up bright and early the next morning, looking forward to seeing Sidon again with giddy energy. You hummed to yourself as you poked the fire you had started to cook yours and his breakfasts, smiling with your chin rested in the palm of your hand. You let out a wistful sigh, sitting back and watching the fish you had caught cook. A book once informed you that Zora’s eat primarily fish, so you hoped that was true and you hoped he didn’t mind the seasonings you used. You wandered back over to your bag and grabbed your lute, having propped it against your things, to play a song as you waited for his return.  
  
“Maybe I should write a song for him while I wait?” You thought aloud to yourself, not exactly sure when he’d get here. Your fingers began plucking your instrument as you hummed a new tune, closing your eyes in thought as the fire crackled softly. The notes that you plucked were soft and slow. You bounced lyrics around in your head for a moment before a familiar voice called out to you.  
  
“Hello again! It’s good to see you up so bright and early!” He called, swimming over to the edge of the lake to meet you, “Something smells splendid.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, I made breakfast for the two of us.” You smiled as he pulled himself out of the water, “I read somewhere Zoras eat mostly fish, so hopefully that’s okay.”  
  
“Correct! I’m surprised you knew that.” He complimented you, making that familiar flush creep back on your cheeks, “Have you read many books about us?” Sidon questioned.  
  
“Well… Yes, I have. I always thought the Zoras were…” You stopped yourself and flushed heavily, looking away from him quickly as you suddenly became bashful. He stared down at you curiously, “Uh, you know… B-beautiful…” You admitted sheepishly, fidgeting a bit under his gaze. He laughed suddenly, surprising you.  
  
“You act like I would be offended! I’m happy you have such an interest in us, most Hylians avoid us out of fear.” He reassured you, “Perhaps you would like to go for a swim later then? I can demonstrate my skills for you!” He flexed a bit, taking pride in himself with a toothy smile.  
  
“Yes! I would love that!” Your eyes brightened up excitedly, “I really enjoy swimming, though I highly doubt I can keep up with you.” You said with a slight chuckle, “We should go eat now, before the fish burns.” Sidon nodded in agreement, following you to the weakening fire. You let it burn itself out as you handed him one of the fish on a skewer. He happily accepted it from you, waiting for you to start eating before he did so himself.  
  
“This is delicious!” He exclaimed excitedly, enjoying his fish fully now. You chuckled a bit and smiled.  
  
“Well thank you… Your enthusiasm is so refreshing.”  
  
“That’s kind of you to say, ______, I worry that I may be too pushy at times.” He admitted to you with a sigh as you handed him another fish.  
  
“It’s okay, I can get shy suddenly and other times talk way too much, nobody is perfect.” Sidon smiled warmly at you and you chuckled, “I don’t think you’re pushy if that’s any reconciliation.”  
  
“It is, thank you.” He devoured the second fish just as quickly as he did the first and you wondered if he even tasted it with how fast it disappeared. He noticed you watching him in awe and got a bit flustered, “I apologize, I hope I’m not being rude.” You shook your head.  
  
“Not at all, I was just surprised at how fast you eat.” After you said this he still seemed to be a bit worried. You chuckled, “It’s impressive, I’ll take it as a compliment.” Sidon flashed you another smile.  
  
“You should, your cooking is superb!” He complimented you once again. You were starting to get used to his praising, becoming less flustered around him now, “Have you already finished?” He asked, referring to your eating.  
  
“Oh, yeah I don’t eat much.” You chuckled, your bashfulness returning once more as you rubbed the back of your neck with an awkward smile.  
  
“Let us get into the water then, I’m eager to see your skills.”  
  
“Alright, let me go change into my swim clothes then.” You stood up with a bit of a stretch and wandered back over to your pack to rummage through it. Eventually you found what you were looking for, Sidon politely turning around for you so you may change in private. You slipped on a simple, black, one-piece swimsuit. Your suit had shorts and short sleeves, so it was more practical than stylish. You tapped his back to get his attention, Sidon turning to you once again, “You ready?”  
  
“Most definitely, my friend.” He stood up next to you, his towering height reminding you of just how small you were in comparison. You gazed up at him in awe once again, catching yourself and halting your staring as quickly as possible, “Hm?” He tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity.  
  
“Oh uh, I just was thinking how tall you were is all.” You admitted. He chuckled and smiled.  
  
"I see..." He commented lowly, "Shall we? I'm eager to show you what a Zora can do!" He smiled wide. You smiled back, enjoying his enthusiasm.  
  
"Absolutely!"


	3. Chapter 3

After some time, you swam up to the surface for air, gasping slightly before looking around for him, “Sidon?” You called as you treaded water. Something suddenly grabbed your shoulders and you choked back a scream, spinning around to see it was the very Zora you were calling for. He smiled at you playfully.  
  
“Did I surprise you?” He asked gleefully.  
  
“You scared me more than anything.” You chuckled, shaking your head and splashing water at him a bit. He moved closer to you slightly and you slipped back under the water, surprising him now. He dove down after you and easily caught up, grabbing your arm playfully and pulling you towards him with a grin as if to say, ‘You can’t get away that easy’. You didn’t expect him to be so playful, you were enjoying yourself. You couldn't remember the last time you had fun like this with someone. It was nice to let loose and enjoy yourself for a change. He pulled you close to himself and swam to the surface, emerging in no time at all. He definitely wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was skilled. He floated atop the surface on his back, you laying flush against his torso. A yawn worked its way up and you rubbed your eyes with a sigh.  
  
“Are you tired?” He asked.  
  
“Maybe a bit.” You admitted with a guilty grin. You yawned again and slowly rested your cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat in your half-awake stupor. Sidon closed his eyes as well, floating gently in the lake with a heavy sigh of relaxation. The bright sun above you cradled your body in a calming warmth. Your eyes fluttered open a few moments later, sitting up with a sudden start and quickly slipping off of him. You sunk lower into the water to hide your flustered expression, "Sorry!" You squeaked out quickly. He chuckled at your bashful behavior.  
  
“No need to apologize, dear friend.” He commented, smiling still. You looked over at him hesitantly and slipped a bit deeper into the water, covering your nose and mouth. Sidon smiled at you again, "I assure you, I thought nothing uncouth of your intentions." He ruffled your hair. You looked up at him and drifted back to the surface, floating on your back.  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be acting so strangely." You admitted, rolling your eyes at your own behavior and heaving another sigh.  
  
“You're quite alright." He smiled, placing a hand atop your head and ruffling your hair again. Another blush crept up to your cheeks and you smiled nervously.  
  
"I uh..." You started before he pulled his hand away with a warm smile. 'Stop acting like an idiot already, stupid.' You thought to yourself as you brushed your hair back from sticking to your forehead.  
  
"Are you still tired?" He asked you curiously. He appeared to be concerned for you.  
  
"Not at all." You responded, swimming over to him now. You stared up at him for a moment, taking in his features. You thought he was handsome and very charming, which only made it more embarrassing when he caught you staring.  
  
"Yes?" You looked away from him quickly and shook your head, he chuckled slightly and smiled kindly at you, "It's quite alright, I'm accustomed to staring by now." He assured you.  
"R-really? That doesn't bother you?" You asked him curiously, Sidon thinking for a moment.  
  
"At times it can, I'm a bit self conscious of my height." He answered honestly, surprising you.  
  
"Your height? Aren't all Zora as tall as you?" You asked him with a dipped brow. He chuckled a bit and shook his head.  
  
"Not quite, I am incredibly tall by Zora standards." He explained with a bit of a flush to his cheeks. He did seem to be very uncomfortable with his height, which you thought was cute.  
  
"I like how tall you are, Sidon." You said matter-of-factly. He was surprised by your comment, fidgeting slightly as the blush on his cheeks grew. Seeing him acting so bashful made your heart race.  
  
"Oh my!" He exclaimed suddenly, surprising you, "I have to get back to my people, there are duties I must attend to." He admitted a bit sadly, "I had a wonderful time with you, _____, may we meet again tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, maybe I can visit you instead of you visiting me?" You suggested with a smile.  
  
"If you'd like to see my kingdom I'll happily take you there." He smiled in agreement.  
  
"Your kingdom?" You asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm the Prince of my kingdom. My father is King Dorephan, I'm next in line to throne, reasons I must get back as soon as possible." He explained with another smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, dear friend!" He dove off under the water out of your sights once again and you drifted back to shore, climbing up onto the grassy ledge. You sat there for awhile, dumbfounded.  
  
"He's a Prince!?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was a muggy day out that day, the clouds threatening to spill torrents of rain at any moment, but that didn’t stop Sidon from meeting you as promised.  
  
“______, my friend! Are you here?” He called out to you but received no response. He began to grow worried after he called out to you again and still yielded no response. Sidon looked around after emerging from the lake, wandering for a moment before hearing a faint groan nearby. He noticed a bundle of fabric in the wet grass off in the distance, making his way towards the groaning noises as well, “______, is that you?” He called to you softly once more, placing his hand on what he assumed was your shoulder through the fabric you were using as a blanket. Your heavy-lidded eyes opened ever so slightly to glance up at him, your head spinning as you rolled over on your back to sit up.  
  
“S-Sidon? Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake up late…” You muttered, holding your forehead in your hands as you struggled to keep your eyes open. The whole world seemed to be spinning at this point, which wasn’t helping you feel any better.  
  
“Are you alright?” He asked you, a worried look on his face as you tried to stand now.  
  
“Yes… I’m perfectly fine…” You muttered, stumbling a bit as you tried to regain balance. He caught you before you fell, looking at you with a worried expression.  
  
“You're unwell, please allow me to assist you.” He pressed you, wanting to help.  
  
"I'm fine, I promise." You moved away from him and stood on your own for a moment. Your heart raced in your chest before your vision slowly turned black. You felt your legs give out and then nothing else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You woke up in an strange bed in unfamiliar clothing and surroundings. Your body was still uncomfortably hot but your head was no longer swimming vehemently as you sat up to look around. An unfamiliar Zora was in the room with you, she seemed to be tending to your illness.  
  
“Oh, you’re awake. I’ll send word to Prince Sidon, he was quite worried about you, little one.” She smiled warmly at you, walking gracefully to your bedside to lay you back down and place a cool towel on your head, “You were quite ill, you’ve been asleep for 13 hours. We were starting to worry almost as much as our Prince!” She chuckled, placing a hand on your stomach to sooth you.  
  
“Where am I?” You managed to force out in a quiet voice, still not 100% there mentally yet. She smiled at you again.  
  
“You’re in the Zora Kingdom.” She answered you simply. You sighed heavily as your eyes started to close again, “Oh my, don’t go back to sleep yet, our Prince would like to see you first I’m sure. I’ll go send for him, do try to stay awake a little longer.” She requested of you, you doing your best to keep your eyes open as you watched her leave. Moments later Sidon emerged as he ducked into the room. He certainly was tall for a Zora, he practically dwarfed your caretaker as she followed in after him.  
  
“You’re finally awake.” He sighed in relief as he walked over to sit by your side, “I was worried about you.” He admitted, his expression still showing worry behind his gentle smile.  
  
“What happened?” You asked, your eyes growing heavy again.  
  
“You fainted from your illness, if I had known you were sleeping outside I would have insisted you accompany back.” He said with a guilty expression. It was evident he felt at fault for your illness. You placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“It's not your fault, please don't feel bad.” You requested softly, smiling. He returned your kind smile as a quiet moment fell between the two of you. You began to feel tired again, laying back in bed with a heavy sigh. “Hey, Sidon?”  
  
“Yes, my friend?”  
  
“Will you rub my head?” You requested of him tiredly, fighting off sleep once more. He seemed surprised by your request and laughed a little.  
  
“Of course, anything you like.” He agreed, running his fingers through your hair gently. His hands were large and cool to the touch, relaxing you immensely as you finally allowed your eyes to close.  
  
“Will you stay here?” You asked him softly as you started to fall back to sleep.  
  
“Of course.” He answered quietly, continuing to rub your head. Your nursemaid approached him with a sweet smile.  
  
"She seems like a kind girl." She complimented you to him, setting a small bowl of cool water with a damp rag draped over the lip on top of the bedside table, "I hate to ask this of you, my Prince, but would you mind tending to her for a moment?"  
  
"Not at all, take your time." He smiled. She bowed to him and left the room. A group of nurses huddled near the entrance, hoping to see the Prince.  
  
"Is it alright to leave him with her like that? What if she makes him ill?" One of the nurses chimed in quietly. Your nursemaid shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Off with you now, leave them be." She requested, shooing the other nurses off. They began to protest before she gave them a fierce expression, the girls quickly complying and scurrying off. She sighed and smiled to herself, "Seems like your brother has made a cute new friend." She sang to herself with a small chuckle, "Hopefully he knows what he's doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes opened drearily the next morning as you yawned and stretched a bit. You felt much more rested today and less feverish, though you were still light headed. The familiar nursemaid from yesterday smiled warmly at you, “Good morning! How are you feeling?” She asked you sweetly.  
  
“Much better, thank you so much. You’ve been very kind.” You responded with an equally kind smile. She chuckled and turned away from you to replace the bowl of cool water beside your bed, wringing out a new damp cloth to replace the one on your forehead.  
  
“You’re a lucky girl you know, Prince Sidon absolutely refused to leave your side at all last night. I practically had to pull him away.” She chuckled again, making you blush a bit at the thought. The Nursemaid laid you back down and placed the cool cloth on your forehead, “You’re doing very well by the way, your fever is mostly gone now.”  
  
“What was wrong with me?” You asked, a little concerned.  
  
“It was just a high fever, nothing too serious. I'd recommend against sleeping outside again.” She explained with a bit of a scolding tone, you responding with a guilty smile, “You must be wondering about our Prince now, yes?” She smiled.  
  
“Um…” You looked away from her with an embarrassed expression before giving a small nod. She chuckled again, finding your mannerisms cute.  
  
“He should be here any minute, I sent for him a little while ago.” Just as she said this, the Prince in question emerged with a happy sparkle in his eyes when he saw you almost fully recovered. You sat up to greet him.  
  
“I’m so pleased to see you’re awake! How are you feeling?” He asked you, moving to your side quickly. The nursemaid tending to you showed herself out to give the two of you some privacy.  
  
“Much better, I cannot thank you enough.” You smiled bashfully, a bit embarrassed that he had to see you so ill.  
  
“I’m so relieved.” He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He smiled at you a moment later, remembering he had good news to share. “I have arranged a place for you to stay, your possessions are already there as well…” He began, “When you are well enough I would like to take you there.”  
  
“A house? Really?” You asked, your eyes widening in awe. He nodded with a big grin, showing off his sharp, shark like teeth.  
  
"I do hope it's to your liking, if it isn't please let me know immediately." Sidon requested. You quickly shook your head.  
  
"Not at all, a house in general is incredible! I can't begin to imagine complaining about your generosity." You assured. He smiled warmly at you and ruffled your hair again.  
  
“You are very kind. ” He complimented you, making a small blush pepper your cheeks. You looked down at your lap bashfully and pursed your lips.  
  
"You're the kind one, you barely know me and you gave me a house? I honestly don't know what to say." You admitted. He smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Your thanks is very apparent, worry not." He assured, ruffling your hair still. Your nursemaid knocked on the doorway, carrying in a few towels and a new robe for you.  
  
“I hate to cut your visit short, my Prince, but she needs to bathe so you will have to leave the room.” She said before tilting her head curiously at the two of you with a soft smile, “Did I interrupt something?” Sidon removed his hand and almost blushed.  
  
“Not at all, I'll see myself out then. Thank you greatly for caring for her so.” He smiled kindly at her before heading towards the door. He stopped as if he remembered something suddenly and turned back to you, "If you're feeling well enough would you mind meeting me by our Champion Statue after your bath?" He asked you. You nodded and he gave you his signature big, toothy smile before leaving the two of you.  
  
“Oh my, it seems our Prince is quite smitten with you, isn’t he?” She teased playfully.  
  
“I-I wouldn’t say that!” An awkward smile settled on your lips as you fidgeted a bit, rubbing your arm shyly.  
  
“Oh hush now, don’t be so modest. You’re the name that’s constantly on his lips the guards tell me, he talks about you quite a bit to his father, our King.” She helped you out of the bed and to a small pool adjacent to your room. You were still a bit wobbly, but mostly from staying in bed for so long.  
  
“I’m sure he’s just being friendly…” You muttered, chuckling a bit. She smiled and shook her head, helping you undress and slip into the water.  
  
“If you say so, young one.”


	6. Chapter 6

Your nursemaid let you borrow a dress from her own wardrobe, which you thought was incredibly kind of her, "I know it's much different than Hylian fashion, but hopefully you like it." She smiled, handing it to you, "Do you need help getting dressed?" You shook your head, looking at the dress curiously. It was made of a light, chiffon like fabric with ornate gold trimming. It was a very light blue colour with draped sleeves and a low collar. It was gorgeous.  
  
“Are you sure? This dress is gorgeous, what if I accidentally get it dirty or something?" You asked, a concerned look on your face.  
  
“I trust you and even if you do no worries. I just want you to have fun on your little date.” She reassured you, singing the word 'date' and making you blush ferociously.  
  
“It's definitely not a date!” You squeaked, your face growing hotter with each passing moment. She laughed and shook her head, helping you out of bed.  
  
“Come now, go get changed, I'm sure he's waiting for you as we speak.”  
  
“Y-yes...” You slipped the dress on and smoothed it out over your body. It had an elegant drape and you couldn't help but twirl in it. She smiled at you happily.  
  
"You look beautiful, I'm sure he'll love it." You blushed again and went to deny that it was a date before she handed you a piece of paper, interrupting your train of thought, "Here, I wrote down directions to where he mentioned so you don't get lost." She smiled. She was very motherly, you felt glad that you had such a kind person as your caretaker for the time being. You took the paper and went to leave before she stopped you, "Oh, please do come back if you begin to feel unwell, I don't want you to stay here any longer than you have to."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." You nodded with a smile before hurrying off. You looked at the paper she gave you, the directions were fairly straight forward and you were able to find your way quite easily. You hurried up to the Champion Statue he mentioned, Sidon waiting patiently for you there. You felt your chest grow warm when you saw him, smiling excitedly. He saw you coming and smiled as well.  
  
“I'm glad you came, I'm happy to see you so well.” He said excitedly, “If you are sure you have the energy I would like to show you around the Zora Domain today, since you have not yet properly seen it.” He explained. Your face lit up with excitement and your eyes almost sparkled with enthusiasm. You couldn’t help a huge smile as you clapped your hands together in happiness.  
  
“Yes! That sounds amazing, I’d love that!” You beamed. You had wanted to see everything in all its glory ever since you first woke up, but all you were able to appreciate was a small portion of it that was directly outside your sick room window. Sidon seemed pleased at your enthusiasm and excitement.  
  
“How wonderful! Follow me then if you will, I’ll take you first to meet our children.” He smiled, placing a hand on your back gently to guide you. You felt the coolness of his touch through your dress and your body grew oddly warm in response. His hand slipped away from you as he led you down a beautiful walkway decorated with tall, towering archways that almost seemed to glow at the base. They were beautifully ornate and you could tell whoever built them took a lot of time and care into their design. The patterning on the stone floors were just as delicate and beautiful; you had only just begun your tour and you were already in awe. You were extremely excited to see what the rest of this domain had in store for you. The two of you reached your first destination fairly quickly, it being a small wading area for the Zora children. The minute the children saw their Prince they immediately flocked over to him in excitement.  
  
“Prince Sidon! We’re so happy to see you!” One of them said, hugging his leg cutely and making him chuckle.  
  
“I’ve been practicing my swimming, will you come see?” Another one asked with pleading eyes.  
  
“Of course, I look forward to see how you’ve improved!” Sidon smiled confidently, the children pulling him away from you and off to the deeper waters of the wading pool. It seems that he visited these children often, which you thought was really sweet. One child had stayed behind though, a little girl. She stared up at you curiously, making you a bit shy.  
  
“H-hello.” You smiled nervously, unsure of what to say.  
  
“You’re a Hylian like our Hero Link?” She asked you curiously, staring up at you with her big golden eyes. You nodded and flushed a bit.  
  
“Y-yeah I am.” You answered, trying to be a bit more confident. She took your hand suddenly in hers.  
  
“Will you play with me?” She asked you. You smiled at her, finding her extremely cute.  
  
“Of course, what do you want to play?”  
  
“Hide and seek.” She answered, letting go of your hand and suddenly running off, “Count to ten!” You chuckled and covered your eyes to begin your counting, “No cheating!” You heard her warn you as the sound of her small feet pitter pattering against the smooth stone ground hit your ears.  
  
“Ten!” You said loudly, uncovering your eyes and looking around. There weren’t many places for her to hide, so you assumed you’d find her rather quickly. You were very wrong, either this little girl was some sort of wizard or you just really sucked at finding things. You saw a flash of red behind a nearby pillar and a grin spread across your face. You crept over to the pillar as quietly as possible before rounding it and grabbing what you assumed was the little girl with a loud “Got ya!”  
  
“Gah!” You had grabbed Sidon instead, surprising him greatly. Your arm was loosely around his neck as you had pulled him close to your body, him sitting down on the edge of the wading pool to watch the children swim. You noticed the little girl in the water, giggling mischievously and your face reddened. Immediately, you released him, stepping back a bit.  
  
“I’m sorry! I was playing hide and seek with one of the children, I didn’t mean to grab you like that.” You said quickly, your head swimming. Sidon chuckled and shook his head.  
  
“It’s quite alright, you just surprised me is all.” He explained, now patting a spot next to him for you to come sit. You obliged and dipped your feet in the wading pool, the water coming up to your knees as you hung your legs off the ledge where you sat. The little girl you were playing with moments before drifted over to you, giving your leg a tight hug before swimming off to join her friends, “My my, it seems you’ve made a friend already.” Sidon chuckled. You shook your head with a sigh and chuckled as well. His gaze lingered on you for a moment, "I hope it isn't uncouth of me to say, but you look lovely in that dress." He said politely.  
  
"Y-you think so?" You asked, blushing slightly and playing with your fingers. He smiled warmly at you.  
  
"Absolutely." You couldn't help but smile shyly, looking away from him with a sigh.  
“Prince Sidon! You aren’t watching!” One of the children called as they were still trying to preform tricks for him. The two of you sat and watched them swim and play with each other for a good while before Sidon said it was best to make your way to other areas of the domain now. The children begged Sidon to stay but he politely declined as the little girl from before approached you again, grabbing your hand.  
  
“Will you come back and visit again?” She asked you sadly. You kneeled to her level and smiled.  
  
“Of course, we’ll swim together next time, how does that sound?” She suddenly hugged your neck and squeezed you tight.  
  
“That sounds really fun, thanks, big sister!” She let go of you and ran off back to her friends. Sidon smiled warmly at you, though you were watching the little girl leave and hadn’t noticed. You turned to him and rubbed the back of your neck with a chuckle.  
  
“Children are quick to decide who they like and dislike aren’t they?” You chuckled as he led you back to the arched walkway.  
  
“They are brutally honest in that way.” Sidon placed a hand on your head and ruffled your hair a bit. You blushed mildly and smiled, enjoying the affection, “Are you tired at all? I’d hate for you to become ill again.”  
  
“No, I’m fine, I’m enjoying spending time with you.” You answered with a shy smile, though you were a bit tired admittedly. It seems Sidon had seen through your polite lie.  
  
“Let’s rest a bit.” He lead you away from the children and found you a nice place to sit. You felt like you were burdening him with your low energy levels, dipping your brow with a guilty expression.  
  
"I'm sorry..." You muttered lowly. He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"No need to apologize, I'm having a wonderful time with you." He reassured. You smiled and sat on the white, ornate bench he led you to with a comfortable sigh.  
  
"I'm having a nice time too, I like you a lot, Sidon." You smiled. A sudden scream of excitement startled you, though Sidon seemed to be used to it. Three young girls hurried over to the Prince, giggling and blushing as they gushed over him.  
  
"Prince Sidon, can I shake your hand?" One girl asked him excitedly. He smiled at them kindly.  
  
"I must politely decline today, I'm spending the day with a dear friend." He explained. The girls beamed and blushed even more.  
  
"Oh has the heroic Link come to visit again?" They giggled. Sidon stepped aside and showed you off proudly, the girls going from excited to extremely disappointed. You smiled awkwardly and waved.  
  
"H-hello there." You forced out. One of the girls scoffed and another elbowed her, probably because they didn't want Sidon seeing them being rude. They smiled begrudgingly at you as Sidon turned his attention back at them.  
  
"Now, if you would excuse us, I have much more to show her." He smiled, approaching you and offering his hand. You stared at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it, Sidon helping you to your feet. You stumbled slightly and fell into him, the Prince grabbing your waist to steady you as you steadied yourself just underneath his chest. The girls watched the two of you, glaring daggers in your direction as you pulled away from him bashfully, "Are you alright, dear friend?" He asked you. You nodded as you tried your best to not stare at the seething girls across from you. Sidon had his back to them so he was none the wiser, "Why don't we have dinner together? Are you hungry?"  
  
"D-dinner?" One of the girls whispered quietly.  
  
"With Prince Sidon?" Another whispered equally quietly. They glared at you enviously as you still struggled to ignore them.  
  
"I'd love to." You agreed. He smiled happily and ruffled your hair again, making you smile and blush.  
  
"Let's be off then!" He turned back to the girls and they quickly regained their composure, "Have a wonderful day." He smiled, leaving with you.  
  
"Oooh, that girl doesn't even know how lucky she is that he's paying attention to her so!" One of them huffed after the two of you were out of earshot.  
  
"She's not even pretty or anything!" Another scoffed.  
  
"Prince Sidon is just being kind, he obviously has no interest in her!" The leader of the group said, all three of the girls agreeing in unison.  
  
You sighed in relief once you left them, eager for privacy after that, "May I request something of you, Sidon?"  
  
"Of course." He quickly agreed.  
  
"Over dinner will you tell me about this Link person? I've heard his name quite a lot after getting here, he must have done something incredible." You requested. Sidon smiled and nodded.  
  
"Certainly."


	7. Chapter 7

You felt a bit out of place surrounded by so many immaculately dressed people as he lead you through the more private spaces of the Zora kingdom. You stuck close to him as the other Zora stared curiously at you, whispering amongst themselves quietly. Sidon placed a hand on your back, smiling at you kindly as if to say 'Pay them no mind'. You couldn't help but smile back as he walked you through an ornate doorway covered by a deep blue silk curtain.  
  
"There aren't many private places in our kingdom, I hope this will do?" He smiled at you, holding the curtain open and allowing you to enter first. Your eyes widened in awe, your mouth opening slightly as you took in the beautiful sight. The two of you stood in a large, rounded pagoda with large arching window panes and a round table with two chairs, one on each end. There was a beautiful white, light blue, and silver decorative table cloth lain over it. The floor was made of the same, cool stone and the archways were that familiar ornate pattern that you've seen so frequently. What awed you was the view outside. You wandered over to the railing and squeezed it tightly as you took in the brilliant scenery. The sun had begun to set so the sky was beginning to turn a beautiful orange, purple, and navy blue hue as the clouds almost appeared to shine as it illuminated them. The sloping hills and tall mountains began to cast long shadows on the brilliant green grass in the far distance as the lake surrounding the Zora Kingdom glistened with the setting sun. For a moment you lost yourself in it, not hearing the hustle and bustle below. Sidon watched you, smiling softly to himself before joining by your side, "It's lovely isn't it?" He asked you softly. You blinked and inhaled softly, his voice bringing you back. A small sigh left your lips.  
  
"Absolutely." You said, crossing your arms on the railing and leaning over it slightly, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" He asked you curiously.  
  
"Sharing this with me." You smiled warmly up at him. He felt his cheeks grow a bit warm and he looked away from you back to the scenery, feeling a bit bashful. You hadn't noticed, having already gone back to admiring the view, "Seeing something so beautiful makes me daydream." You said wistfully.  
  
"About what?" He asked, clearing his throat. You shrugged and chuckled.  
  
"Seeing the world... Experiencing adventure. Helping people in need, corny stuff." You chuckled nervously and dipped your brow, "Sorry, I know it sounds silly."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Sidon said passionately suddenly. He startled you as he suddenly placed a firm hand on your shoulder, "Helping people is a noble cause, you should be proud to have such honorable daydreams!" He assured you intensely. You looked up at him with wide eyes, not sure how to react to his sudden passion. You couldn't help but laugh, shaking your head, "I assure you, this is not a jest! I wholeheartedly mean what I say!"  
  
"I know you do, I'm happy, Sidon." You chuckled, taking his hand off your shoulder to squeeze it gently, "Thank you for not thinking I'm silly." You held his hand in both of yours, his being rather large in comparison. You looked at the webbing between his fingers, running your thumb along it gently, "Your hands are cool..." You muttered, " I mean, temperature wise... Well they're cool in general too but I meant that they're not warm?" You explained nervously, letting go of his hand. He chuckled and smiled at you, ruffling your hair.  
  
"Shall we eat then?" He smiled at you as four servants entered the pagoda carrying large plates of food. It smelled incredible and you heard your stomach growl. You flushed heavily and looked away from him with a guilty expression. He smiled at you and guided you to the chair facing the window, pulling it out for you politely and waiting for you to sit. You did so carefully, smoothing out your dress as he tucked you closer to the ornate table. He sat directly across from you as the poise servants delicately laid out the wonderful spread as well as two plates and silverware, one setting for each of you. The delicate place settings and the fancy food intimidated you slightly, you couldn't remember the last time you had a real meal like this let alone one served by servants as you sat directly across from a prince. You weren't sure which to take first so you glanced over at Sidon. He had already begun eating very politely, much different than the first time you ate together. He wasn't rude or anything, he just ate so quickly and eagerly seeing him now quietly enjoying himself was a bit strange. The servants were standing back by the window panes as they waited for the two of you to finish, you felt their eyes on you whether they were staring at you or not. The whole situation was intimidating, "Would you prefer something else?"  
  
"What?" You asked with a bit of a start, looking over at Sidon.  
  
"I asked if you would prefer something else, if the food is not to your liking please don't be shy." He assured you. You shook your head and glanced over at the servants quickly, flushing a bit.  
  
"Not at all, everything looks delicious." You muttered, fiddling with your fingers. Sidon looked puzzled for a moment before coming to a realization. He turned his attention to the servants.  
  
"Would you mind leaving us? I will call for you when we've finished." He requested. They bowed to him.  
  
"Yes your highness." One of them said politely, leading the group out and closing the curtain. You heaved a sigh of relief, finally relaxing.  
  
"I apologize, I often forget they're there seeing as I grew up around them." He explained, feeling a bit guilty. You shook your head.  
  
"It's alright, no worries! I understand." You said quickly, feeling more at ease. You finally had a moment to admire the food that smelled so incredible to you. One plate had a collection of all sorts of colourful vegetables like carrots, radishes, and peppers seasoned to perfection, another had quite a hefty amount of blue shell escargot! You had never seen so many before, the sight of them alone made your mouth water let alone the enticing smell. The main dish featured a creamy crab risotto, that you were more than eager to dig in to now, with a lovely looking egg custard for dessert. You began portioning out your plate, saving the dessert for after of course. You took a spoonful of the risotto, the wonderful flavour coating the inside of your mouth and making you sigh happily. Sidon chuckled at your honest reaction.  
  
"I suppose I can assume that you're enjoying yourself?" He teased. You nodded as you continued to eat the delicious food. You hadn't realized how hungry you were as you continued to eat and eat, sighing happily. Sidon watched you with a slight smile, narrowing his eyes, "Would you like to hear the story of my most treasured friend Link now?" He asked you. You perked up and nodded, covering your mouth slightly to not be rude. Sidon seemed excited to tell the story, he must admire Link heavily. He told you all about how the Zora Kingdom was threatened by Calamity Gannon plaguing Divine beast Vah Ruta and about how Link graciously agreed to help. He explained how Muzu and the council was against Link, but he stayed determined to help regardless. You learned of his sister Mipha and her undying love for Link and he happily told you how he helped Link calm Vah Ruta. You were in awe again over this incredible story, understanding now why everyone loved Link so much.  
  
"Does Link visit?" You asked him.  
  
"Of course! He knows he's always welcome here, I had him a house built as well so he may stay as long as he likes! It's the least I could do for him." Sidon explained.  
  
"He certainly sounds like an incredible person." You smiled, though felt a small twang of jealousy over how Sidon talked of him. You chose to ignore it.  
  
"Incredible doesn't even begin to cover it! I'm proud to call him my most treasured friend and I am proud to have assisted him as I did." He smiled confidently.  
  
"Does he visit your sister too?" You asked curiously. His smile faded, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention that..." He thought aloud. He let out a sigh, "My sister, our champion, Mipha is no longer with us... As much as I'm sure Link would love to see her again that is simply not possible." Sidon looked very sad, you felt guilty for bringing it up.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean... I'm sorry." You squeezed the hem of your dress and looked down at your lap. Sidon quickly perked himself up after seeing you so distraught.  
  
"No it's quite alright, don't apologize! How would you have known?" He smiled, "Our annual Champion Festival is coming up soon, if you'd like I'll take you. The festival is about remembering our Champion and the wonderful things she accomplished so it's a happy occasion." You rubbed the back of your neck, still feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"I'd love that." You answered, smiling meekly at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Glad to hear it! Shall we have dessert now?" He asked you.  
  
"Absolutely but I'd like to do something first..." You started, standing and lifting your chair a bit. He looked at you very confused as he watched you approach him. You placed your chair beside him and went back to grab your plate and cutlery, setting it down in front of your chair and sitting down. You scooted slightly closer to him, smiling, "I'd prefer to be beside you, it's a bit lonely on the other side of the table." He felt bashful again but couldn't help but smile at you before looking down shyly.  
  
"That's quite alright, shall I serve you?" He asked you sweetly. You chuckled nervously and nodded, feeling a bit giggly for some reason.  
  
"That sounds fun." He delicately sliced a piece of the custard for you, placing it on your plate. It wiggled slightly and you couldn't help but move your plate from side to side slightly to make it jiggle more. Sidon laughed at your antics, shaking his head.  
  
"You're a silly one." He teased you, placing a slice on his plate as well. The long fin attached to his forearm brushed against your thigh, startling you. Sidon quickly pulled his arm back, "My apologies, I promise that was purely accidental!" He said quickly, his eyes wide as he felt his face grow hot.  
  
"It's alright! I am... Pretty close to you." You muttered, looking down at your chairs as you came to this realization. They were practically touching, "I'm sorry, I can scoot over."  
  
"That isn't necessary, but please do excuse me if I might brush against you." He said with a shy expression, "I am rather large it seems."  
  
"I told you I don't mind that." You assured him. He sighed heavily.  
  
"My apologies, now I'm the one acting strange all of the sudden." He chuckled at himself, feeling a bit awkward over his sudden change in behavior. You giggled nervously again.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it." You smiled, "Why don't we enjoy dessert now?" You suggested with a shrug. He sighed and smiled.  
  
"That sounds wonderful."


	8. Chapter 8

You wiped the sweat from your forehead and sighed heavily, stretching and popping your back, "Thank goodness we're almost done." You thought aloud, looking around your new home. It reflected the same architecture you've begun to grow accustomed to. Regal stone floors and ornate, decorative trim around the scaffolding and molding. Your roof was domed and the over-all shape of your home was spherical which made decorating a little interesting. You slipped off the tunic you were wearing and wiped the sweat from your face; it was particularly hot today.  
  
"Would you like to take a break for a moment?" A familiar voice asked you. You looked up from cleaning your face and smiled at her. It was the wonderful Zora that helped nurse you back to health. She was extremely helpful and friendly so of course the two of you formed a bond. Her name was Ruto, named after a Zora princess from long ago.  
  
"I'm a sweaty mess and you still look perfect, how is that fair?" You teased her with a chuckle, wiping sweat from your neck and chest with your tunic. She laughed a little and smiled at you.  
  
"I wouldn't use the word 'mess' to describe you! I bet if our Prince saw you like this he'd be smitten." Ruto teased you back. You blushed and chuckled, shaking your head.  
  
"I think he'd have a heart attack if he saw me in my underclothes." You commented, a bit embarrassed by the thought. You had nothing to worry about though, Sidon was busy today with his royal duties. It was his job to observe his father as he addressed the royal council and assist with decision making as well. It dawned on you suddenly that he would be king one day and that thought was hard to comprehend. The pitter patter of little feet echoed in your home as a young Zora embraced your leg tightly, pulling you from your thoughts. You laughed and rubbed her head sweetly, "I never thought this little trouble maker was your younger sister, Ruto, what a small world!" You commented.  
  
"I do apologize for her rambunctious behavior, I hope she didn't cause any awkwardness between the Prince and yourself." Ruto gave a scolding expression to her younger sister, crossing her arms over her chest. The little Zora hid behind you, pouting slightly.  
  
"Not at all, she was wonderful to play with the other day." You smiled, patting her head again. Her name was Laruto.  
  
"I wanna go swimming..." She said lowly, squeezing your leggings tightly.  
  
"We have to finish helping our friend first, then we can go swimming. Be patient okay?" Ruto smiled at her little sister who pouted again in defiance, "Laruto..."  
  
"It's alright, I could use a break. I'd love to cool off!" You smiled, Laruto bouncing excitedly. Ruto shook her head and chuckled, offering her hand to her sister. She hurried over and took it, you following the two of them out, "Oh, should I shower off first? I Don't want to make your water dirty..." You asked. Ruto chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"It'll be fine, no need to worry." She smiled, holding open the curtain of your entryway for you.  
  
"Oh! Hold on!" You hurried back into your home for a second, leaving Ruto and Laruto a bit curious and confused. You emerged a moment later, carrying your lute with a big smile, "I thought I'd bring it, I feel like I haven't played it in so long my fingers are restless." you chuckled to yourself with a bashful grin, "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all! Having music while we swim sounds really lovely." She smiled, picking up Laruto, "How about we go to the Great Spring?" She suggested, Laruto getting very excited.  
  
"Yes! I wanna show you how good my swimming is now, big sister!" She bounced in Ruto's arms. She chuckled and hugged her little sister close, leading the three of you there.  
  
"What about the Bokoblins and Lizalfos?" You asked quietly so Laruto wouldn't hear.  
  
"Torfeau will be there, she's one of our most skilled fighters so we have nothing to worry about." She explained, Laruto resting her head on her big sister's shoulder. You sighed in relief. The Bokoblin and Lizalfos problem has been getting pretty bad lately and no one was sure why. You wondered if Sidon was discussing that today, it was certainly something that needed to be solved and quickly.  
  
"Do you like Prince Sidon?" Laruto asked you suddenly, startling you.  
  
"What do you mean?" You asked, growing embarrassed.  
  
"Do you wanna kiss Prince Sidon?" She asked you, Ruto hushing her.  
  
"That's not a polite thing to ask!" She scolded, Laruto pouting.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, I'll take you home right now if you don't behave yourself." She scolded again. Laruto huffed and hid her face in her sister's shoulder. You were taken aback by her question, your cheeks a bright pink colour now.  
  
'Kiss... Prince Sidon?' You thought to yourself, narrowing your eyes. You shook your head, shooing those thoughts away with a sigh and regaining yourself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Yes, of course, I absolutely agree that we should open our boarders to more foreign trade! It would allow our people to prosper and create alliances that we have yet to forge.” Prince Sidon smiled at one of the older council members. He was in the middle of an important meeting discussing the prosperity and possible growth of the Zora Domain, his Father, King Dorephan, overseeing the entirety of it. It was a test for him, to see if he could handle the royal council without guidance of Muzu or the King, though, something was distracting him as he conversed with the council. He couldn't get you out of his mind, wondering what you were doing and how your move into the home he had built for you was going. He sighed, narrowing his eyes and glancing at the door, 'Perhaps... I may be able to make a quick escape...'  
  
“What of the Bokoblin and Lizalfos problem we’re facing? We’ve lost quite a few good men and…” An older council member asked him, startling Sidon. He turned to her quickly and nodded, stumbling over his words for a moment. The council member looked displeased, "Are you quite alright, Prince Sidon?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"My apologies... The Bokoblin and Lizalfos numbers have been growing rapidly lately and we've already begun to station our most skilled warriors in the more problem areas-..." The council member quickly interrupted him.  
  
"That isn't good enough! We are still losing men and your distracted behavior during this entire meeting is insulting! Just because these losses don't effect you directly does not mean you are allowed to overlook them!" She scolded him angrily. Sidon looked shocked and offended by her accusations.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Do not speak to me in such a way, I value everyone's lives here in the Zora Kingdom, how dare you accuse otherwise!" Sidon had begun to get frustrated with this old woman and it was apparent on his face. She reeled in shock.  
  
"How DARE you!! I am your elder and a member of the royal council, you will treat me with the respect I deserve!" She snapped at him. Sidon went to retaliate but Muzu quickly stepped in, standing in front of the prince to face the council member on his behalf.  
  
"As the Prince has said, we have begun taking preventative measures to chip away at their population as best we can, that is all we can do currently before we discover the source of their growing numbers." Muzu explained eloquently, standing confidently in front of her, "Now, I ask you to please reconsider your attitude... Your position on the council does not protect you from your own actions and that position can certainly be revoked if the King and I see fit." She recoiled slightly and huffed, turning from Muzu and Sidon and shuffling off.  
  
"Thank you, Muzu, I appreciate your assis-..." Muzu suddenly turned to him with a fierce expression, Sidon flinching.  
  
"You will do well to correct your attitude as well, Prince Sidon!" He scolded him quietly, "What has gotten into you today, you are completely distracted and you're being rude to council members? Have you entered your rebellious stage late?" He glared.  
  
"No, of course not, Muzu... I apologize for my uncouth behavior." Sidon said lowly, ducking his head slightly. Muzu sighed heavily and shook his head.  
  
"I hear you've been assisting a Hylian girl recently... Even went so far as to request a home be built for her." Muzu mentioned. Sidon looked surprised at how he knew and Muzu looked at him as if to say 'Seriously? You're surprised?'. He sighed and shook his head again, "The walls have ears as they say, you cannot have expected to hide that from me and the King for forever did you?"  
  
"Are you angry?" He asked. Muzu let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Just go. You've assisted enough for today." Muzu said, nodding towards the door. Sidon perked up, but quickly regained himself with a sigh.  
  
"I really cannot leave until my princely duties are completed, it's my job as prince to assist you and father in these matters." He explained. Muzu rolled his eyes and huffed.  
  
"If angering the council members is your version of assisting then I implore you, please go." He sighed. Sidon glanced at the door, then back to Muzu.  
  
"Are you sure it's alright, Muzu?" Sidon asked. Muzu nodded.  
  
"I'll inform the council members you were feeling unwell and attribute that to your outburst. Just don't let it happen again." Muzu scolded. Sidon did his best to hide his excitement as he hurried off. Muzu returned to King Dorephan's side with a heavy sigh of frustration, "That son of yours is the reason I'm so old and wrinkly now." King Dorephan gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"It's refreshing though, isn't it, Muzu?" He asked, leaning down towards him slightly.  
  
"I would hardly call him refreshing after all the stress he's caused me." Muzu huffed. King Dorephan laughed again, patting Muzu's head with a big grin. Muzu stumbled and corrected his royal headpiece with a huff.  
  
"You know what I'm speaking of, Muzu, don't play coy..." King Dorephan grinned, "It seems our little prince is in love."  
  
"Oh goddesses give me strength..."


	9. Chapter 9

Laruto was excitedly swimming with her big sister, showing her small flips and spins she had learned recently. You waded in the water beside Ruto, applauding for her little sister when she demonstrated her new moves.  
  
"Wow! You're so talented, I wish I could do that." You chuckled as Laruto let out a heavy sigh, coming to the surface. She was a bit out of breath.  
  
"I wanna be as good a swimmer as Prince Sidon!" She said passionately. Ruto chuckled and hugged her little sister close and tight.  
  
"If you keep practicing like that I bet you'll be even better than the Prince." She cooed. Laruto looked over at you for validation, hugging her sister tightly.  
  
"I absolutely agree." You smiled. The water of the Lanayru Great Spring was very refreshing, you could see why this spot was so popular especially on a hot day like this. The view was beautiful and the water was cool and clear. You felt much more comfortable here, it seems that the Zora swimming and enjoying themselves around the Great Spring were too preoccupied to pay you any mind. You sighed in relief just as two young Zora children came swimming over to your group.  
  
"Hey, Laruto, wanna go play with us?" One of them asked. The other seemed a bit shy, hiding behind his brother. They looked like twins almost, both having brilliant blue scales. Laruto looked up at her sister with a pleading expression.  
  
"Can I please? Please please please?" She begged her. Ruto chuckled and smiled.  
  
"Of course..." Laruto immediately jumped from her arms and over to her friends, the three swimming off just as quickly as she lept, "But stay where I can see you!" She called for her, sighing heavily and shaking her head, "I don't know what to do with that child." She chuckled.  
  
"She's certainly energetic." You laughed, patting Ruto on the shoulder, "I think I'll get out for a moment and enjoy the sun. Will you join me?" You asked.  
  
"Of course, that sounds lovely." She smiled, following you to the grassy edge of the lake where the three of you had set up. You pulled yourself up onto the ledge, allowing your feet to remain in the water, with a contented sigh. You glanced over at your lute, itching to play, "Do you think they'll mind if I play some?" You asked curiously.  
  
"Only if you're terrible." She teased you with a chuckle, deciding to stay in the water. She rested her arms on the ledge and laid her head down against them.  
  
"Alright, I'll be sure to play really awfully then." You chuckled, picking up your lute. You rested it in your lap and strummed a few quiet cords, tuning it idly with a hum. You heard a couple of quiet splashes, glancing in front of you with a start. A small group of Zora children waded in front of you, but quickly disappeared when you noticed them. You rose a brow and then chuckled, going back to tuning your instrument. The little Zoras slowly emerged once again, peaking at you over the water curiously. You started playing a Hylian children's song, something upbeat and fun sounding. You moved away from the ledge, standing now and dancing slightly as you played, singing happily. Ruto was watching the children curiously with a smile as they neared the ledge, watching you excitedly. You ignored them playfully, not wanting to scare them off again, as Ruto encouraged them to dance and sing with you. The other Zora around the lake began watching you curiously, chuckling at the children's reaction as you played and danced for them. You knelled down, playing a bit quieter now. They huddled together as they stood in front of you shyly, "I don't know any Zora children's songs, will you teach me some?" You asked with a friendly smile. A little boy nodded and approached you.  
  
"My big sister plays this instrument, I can show you!" He said excitedly.  
  
"I'd love that!" You responded happily, moving your Lute towards him. He started to pull at the strings, showing you the tune. You started to play it and he brightened up along with the other children, "Like that?" You asked.  
  
"Yes! Exactly!" He said excitedly, "Play more, play more!" You laughed and continued to play, adding your own spin on the song to make it a bit more interesting. The children began dancing around you, a few of them singing in a language that you didn't recognize. Someone tapped you on the shoulder suddenly. You turned to be greeted by a male Zora holding a small drum.  
  
"I hope I'm not intruding, but, if you don't mind, I'd like to play with you." He smiled guiltily. He had lavender scales and a very kind face. You smiled at him.  
  
"Absolutely, please do!" You smiled, continuing to play. He sat on the edge of the lake and began playing as well. Ruto had begun dancing with the children as well as a few other Zora. You were having so much fun, you didn't want this to end.  
  
"Oh, my Prince, I was not expecting you." Torfeau spoke, Prince Sidon hushing her quickly. No one heard his approach or their words over the music.  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt such a darling moment, wouldn't you?" He smiled. She glanced over at your group and smiled with a chuckle.  
  
"No, I suppose not. Do you plan on surprising her, my Prince?" She asked lowly. Sidon thought on that for a moment before smiling again.  
  
"That's a brilliant idea, I think I will." He chuckled. A shrill and terrified scream echoed, interrupting the music. Everyone stopped in shock, looking around for the source of the scream.  
  
"That was Laruto!!" Ruto exclaimed, your heart suddenly sinking as you heard another shrill scream. She dove into the water to find her sister and you ran around the parameter of the lake as fast as your legs would carry you. You heard the same scream nearby, running towards the sound now and stumbling upon the three children. Over them was a towering, terrifying Hinox. It's piercing one yellow eye staring down at the children as a low rumbling growl erupted from it's throat. It was an ugly thing, covered in rough, bumpy skin and patchy hair. It's piggish nose sniffed the air in low snorts as you approached. You ran to the children as the monster grabbed a nearby tree with ease. You grabbed Laruto by the arm.  
  
"Take your friends and get in the water! Swim as fast as you can!" You told her quickly. Tears were falling from her eyes as the other two wailed in terror.  
  
"I'm scared! I want Ruto!" She cried. You looked up just as the Hinox was ready to slam the giant tree down upon the four of you. Your eyes widened and you threw your Lute to the side, scooping up the children and moving out of the way. They held onto you tightly as you heard a twang and a crunch. You looked back behind you and saw your Lute smashed to pieces. You didn't have time to be emotional, you had to get out of there. The giant beast readied another swing and you felt your legs turn to lead. You held the children tightly against you as they screamed, you closing your eyes tightly. You heard a loud squeal as the monster fell back with a loud, rumbling thud. You opened your eyes to see Sidon in front of you, one of his guards slashing at the giant beast  
  
"Sidon!" You exclaimed in relief. He kept his back to you, protecting the four of you from the Hinox with his sword ready.  
  
"I had planned on surprising you in a less violent way, but I suppose this will have to do!" He smiled confidently back at you as he lunged at the creature, keeping you close behind him, "Take the children and run as fast as you can! Torfeau and I can handle this beast." You hesitated for a moment and Sidon noticed this, "You have to go! Now! I'll be alright, I assure you!" He promised, slashing at the Hinox once more. It fell again and squealed loudly, writhing for a moment as Torfeau continued the attack. You pursed your lips and nodded, turning from him and running towards the water quickly. You dove in, caring more about the Zora children's safety than your own. You let them go and they swam as fast as they could, you following behind. Something grabbed you by the throat suddenly. A long, thick tentacle squeezed your neck tightly and you gasped, inhaling a large mouthful of water. You struggled in it's grasp, more tentacles shooting out and grabbing your arms, waist and legs. Your vision started to go black as you fought to thrash against it's tightening grip. You felt yourself suddenly being pulled upward, no longer feeling constricted. You breached the surface and gasped sharply, coughing harshly and holding on tightly to your savior as they pulled you up and out of the water. You opened your eyes and saw... Another Hylian? He smiled at you, giving you a thumbs up. He had blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a young face. Sidon suddenly made an appearance, taking you from the unknown Hylian and hugging you tightly against him, "I'm so relieved you're alright!" He said, squeezing you close, "Thank you, Link."  
  
"Link?" You turned towards your Hylian rescuer. He smiled at you and waved. Your jaw almost dropped, "Is this the same Link you told me about?!" You asked Sidon suddenly. He was taken off guard by your question.  
  
"Of course! Are there many Hylian's named Link? Is it a common name?" He asked curiously. You shook your head and you gave a shaky sigh, relieved that the ordeal was over.  
  
"I... I don't care right now, I'm just glad you're alright." You muttered, hugging him tightly around his neck. He chuckled lowly and hugged you back. You pulled away suddenly, "Wait! What about Laruto and her friends!? Are they alright!?" You asked quickly.  
  
"They're fine, thanks to you." Ruto smiled, standing at the water's edge with the children. You let out another sigh of relief and slumped down against Sidon's shoulder, closing your eyes.

"Thank the goddesses..." You muttered, sliding your hand down Sidon's chest. You smiled softly and nuzzled against him. Sidon nearly blushed as Ruto covered the children's eyes playfully.  
  
"Let's get going, Laruto, I'm sure your friends' siblings are worried for them." She chuckled, leaving with them. Your eyes shot open and you quickly pulled away from Sidon, stumbling over your words as your face turned completely red. Link chuckled and gave Sidon a big grin, the Prince becoming bashful himself.  
  
"Let's get back to the Zora Kingdom... I'm sure father would want to hear of your visit and the attack that happened here."


	10. Chapter 10

You sat at a long, white, oval table surrounded by royal council members. Sidon and a Zora named Muzu sat at the head of the table as you sat next to Link semi-close by to them. There was another, extremely large Zora behind Sidon and Muzu. He wore a large crown and a brilliant red velvet sash over his chest with gold ropage draped from it, similar to Sidon's. That must be his father, King Dorephan. You suddenly felt extremely intimidated, doing your best to appear polite and proper in his presence. The group of you were in a closed off room, guards at all three entrances to prevent anyone from listening or sneaking in. A couple of council members were glaring you down, displeased that you were joining them on this discussion. You weren't sure why, but you couldn't help but look away from them nervously. Link placed a friendly hand on your shoulder and you directed your attention towards him. He wore a very regal and official looking outfit. He had on a royal blue beret with a matching tunic, the Hylian crest embroidered onto the chest in gold as equally brilliant roped piping decorated the hem of his tunic. He wore white boots and gloves with a deep red undertunic and black leggings. You almost blushed looking at him, he looked very handsome. You could see why those Zora girls wanted to see him again so badly. You felt a bit underdressed, simply wearing the dress Ruto had let you borrow a few days ago. He gave you a sweet smile and nodded towards Sidon, you pursing your lips and focusing on the Prince. He was discussing something quietly with Muzu, looking very determined and intense. Your heart throbbed in your chest at how fixated he looked as you began fiddling with your hands in your lap. He rose his head to address the council, Muzu confidently standing beside him.  
  
"I'm sure you're aware as to why we called this emergency council meeting. There was an incident at the Lanayru Great Springs involving a rather treacherous foe. Had it not been for my dear friend Link's timely appearance and my equally dear friend ______'s bravery we would have surely suffered some irreplaceable losses." He began with a very serious expression, "We have to act now and fast, this most recent attack indicates that they've moved further into our territory than originally assumed. Muzu, King Dorephan, and myself believe we should call upon the aide of the other Zora kingdoms as well as the Hylians-" He started. One of the council members interrupted him with a scoff.  
  
"Why must we always rely on these Hylians? They are still to blame for the loss of the Princess regardless if this one managed to, just barely, redeem himself!" He snapped, rising in his seat and pointing an accusing finger at Link. Link didn't react, simply sitting there confidently. His anger was now directed at you. His intense glare made your heart sink, but you did your best to copy Link and remain confident. Your hands trembled as he pointed to you. Link discretely placed his hands on top of yours, calming you down slightly, "And this one! What has she done to earn her place in our kingdom? Play pretty tunes for the children? If it weren't for her loud music perhaps the attack would not have happened! She is a dangerous liability that myself and the other council members refuse to gamble on!"  
  
"Enough!" Sidon demanded fiercely, you flinching at the anger in his voice, "If you cannot see past your own prejudices to protect our people and our kingdom then perhaps you do not belong on this council, Councilman Hejin." The councilman looked over at Muzu almost pleadingly and all he could offer was a shrug. He slowly slipped back into his chair with a quiet scoff, Sidon addressing the whole council once more, "I will not tolerate this disgraceful behavior any longer, it not only disrespects my allies but it also disrespects our proud Zora heritage! I will hear no more on the matter." A short silence fell over the council before another spoke.  
  
"I will contact my niece, Princess Naruro, about offering a portion of her guards to assist us on this matter." A female member spoke, "I would also like to add that Councilman Hejin does not speak for me, I am fully supportive of receiving aide from the Hylians." She looked over at Link and yourself, "Our Hero Link did more than prove himself when he saved not only our kingdom but all of Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. On behalf of the council I'd like to apologize for Councilman Hejin's words." She rose from her seat and bowed to Link. Link rose and bowed back to her with a smile.  
  
"Thank you greatly, Senior Councilman Lute, I look forward to allying with Princess Naruro." Sidon smiled. After the Senior Councilman spoke more stood and offered the aide of other kingdoms, much to Sidon's relief and surprise. You glanced up at the King for a moment and he smiled at you. You flushed heavily in embarrassment and glanced away from him, clearing your throat. You noticed everyone staring at you all of the sudden, unsure of what you did, "Did you have something you'd like to add, ______?" Sidon asked curiously. You stumbled over your words for a moment before rising and clearing your throat again to brush off your nerves.  
  
"I would... Like to assist as well. I know I'm only one person, but I cannot sit by and let others fight for me. I want to help, Prince Sidon... If you don't mind." You tried to speak confidently, but your voice did crack a few times. Sidon smiled at you warmly, thinking it cute that you added his honorific in front of the council. Muzu nudged him when he took too long to respond, regaining his composure and letting out a sigh.  
  
"Any help is appreciated, we would gladly have you fight along side us." Sidon smiled warmly at you. You felt your cheeks grow warm as you sat down somewhat quickly, Link patting your back with a big grin, "Now, with that I believe we may bring this meeting to a close. I humbly thank you all for your attendance and look forward to tackling this issue head-on and together!" He said confidently, the council members and Link rising and bowing. You quickly rose to your feet and did the same. Everyone began to leave, Link and yourself staying behind at the request of Sidon. Link lead you over to Sidon, Muzu, and King Dorephan, your heart racing as you got closer to the king. He was gigantic and intimidating. Sidon approached you, "My apologies for Councilman Hejin's words... I promise you that you're more than welcome here." He assured you softly. Your cheeks reddened some and you smiled sweetly up at him.  
  
"It's alright, no harm done." You patted his chest and Sidon took your hand unexpectedly, smiling at you warmly with narrow eyes. Muzu cleared his throat suddenly, Sidon releasing your hand with a guilty chuckle as Link grinned at him.  
  
"You must be the Hylian we've been hearing so much about." Muzu spoke, looking up at you with a squint. He was much shorter than Sidon and much older. You smiled bashfully at him.  
  
"Si-... Prince Sidon talks about me?" You asked, feeling a flutter in your stomach.  
  
"Entirely too much in my opinion." He admitted. King Dorephan laughed suddenly and loudly, startling you.  
  
"Is this the girl?" He asked, leaning down to get a better look at you. Your eyes were wide as he grinned at you, "You're a bit jumpy aren't you?" He chuckled. Your cheeks flushed and you glanced away from him.  
  
"Sorry." You mumbled.  
  
"What was that? I can't hear you." He teased you, leaning closer. You immediately straightened up and spoke clearly now.  
  
"I apologize for my jumpiness, sir!" You practically yelled at him. Sidon covered his mouth to stifle his laughter as did Link. King Dorephan laughed again and reached his hand out, patting your head gently.  
  
"What a sweet girl you are, no wonder my son is so infatuated with you." He grinned. You immediately blushed again, but didn't hide your face.  
  
"F-father!" Sidon retaliated as King Dorephan laughed once more.  
  
"Oh hush now, my son, she doesn't seem to mind." He grinned, moving away from you, "Do you feel the same, little one?" He asked you. Sidon rushed over to his father.  
  
"Don't ask her such uncouth things!" He requested passionately, the king laughing once more.  
  
"Aww I can't tease your new friend?" He asked, patting Sidon's head now with a kind smile.  
  
"Certainly not!" Sidon responded quickly. Link patted your back with a guilty smile and a shrug as if to say 'they're always like this'. King Dorephan directed his attention to you again.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for your bravery yesterday, without you we would have lost those children. Your selflessness is humbling and I can see why my son here is so attached to you." He teased Sidon, rubbing his head again with a grin. He looked down and hid his face. Muzu approached you, holding a decorated white lute, "I would like you to have this... I heard from my son that yours was smashed in the incident. I hope this will make for an appropriate replacement." You took the gift from Muzu and stared at it with a sad expression. Sidon looked over at you curiously, expecting a different reaction. A tear fell from your eye and King Dorephan seemed confused, "Is it not to your liking?"  
  
"Not at all, I love it... Thank you." You smiled, holding it close to yourself, "I'm sorry for my odd behavior... It's hard to explain." You chuckled, wiping away your tears. Sidon approached you and placed a hand on your shoulder with a concerned expression, "Is it alright if I give you something in return?" You asked Sidon, him leaning down slightly.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" He asked. You motioned for him to lean down further and he obliged, though still very confused. You placed a tender kiss on his cheek, pulling away from him a moment later with a heavy blush on your own. Sidon rose and looked quite surprised, holding the side you kissed with wide eyes.  
  
"Now there's no turning back for him is there?" Muzu muttered quietly to the king with a heavy sigh. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Was there ever?"


	11. Chapter 11

You fell to the grassy ground with a thud, gasping heavily as sweat drenched your body. You squeezed the wooden sword in your right hand tightly as Link loomed over you, wielding one as well but in his left. You stared up at him, your face flushed heavily from the blood coursing through your veins. He offered his hand to you, helping you up with a smile as you stood now, brushing off your black spanks with a heavy sigh. Your tunic clung to your stomach and chest slightly as your sweat dampened it. Link wore only his navy blue and black spanks as he sparred with you, sweating profusely himself.  
  
"Hopefully I'll get the hang of this eventually... I have terrible footing." You chuckled shyly, rubbing the back of your neck. Link patted your shoulder and gave you a smirk and a thumbs up. You wondered why he didn't talk at all out of pure curiosity, but could never bring yourself to ask. You figured you'd find out if he wanted you to. You grabbed the hem of your tunic and brought it up to your face, wiping away some of the sweat with a heavy sigh, "Hopefully I'm not so useless when it comes to an actual fight." You sighed. Link shook his head and patted your shoulder again, trying to indicate to you that you shouldn't worry so much about it. You smiled at him and chuckled, "You're so sweet, Link, thank you." The sun glared down at the two of you, today being just as annoyingly hot as the last few were, "I wish it would rain... It's been so humid and gross outside." You sighed, pulling off your sweat drenched tunic to wipe away the wetness on your chest, back, and stomach. Link had offered to train you as everyone waited for responses from the other Zora Kingdoms around Hyrule. You couldn't help but wonder what Princess Naruro was like, almost feeling a bit of worry and jealousy towards her possible arrival. Was she beautiful? Was she kind and smart? Surely a prince like Sidon would prefer a princess, especially a Zora princess. You pursed your lips in thought and narrowed your eyes for a moment, Link flicking your forehead suddenly to bring you back to reality. You startled and he smiled at you, reading his sword once more.  
  
"Show the enemy no fear!" A familiar voice called out to you. You jumped again and turned around, seeing Sidon wading in a nearby river. He smiled confidently and gave you his signature pose, trying to instill confidence in you. You smiled and chuckled, squeezing your sword tight in your grasp and turning back to Link. You thought you'd try fighting as if you were protecting him rather than yourself. Your expression became fierce and serious all of the sudden, Link smiling at you for a moment before returning an equally intense face. He swung at you suddenly, you dodging his sword with a bit of a stumble. You quickly regained yourself and grounded your feet a bit more, clenching your teeth and swinging at him now. He blocked your sword with his own, a loud clunk echoing as he tried to knock your own out of your hands. You backed up from him for a moment, narrowing your eyes in thought. You suddenly charged Link, closing the gap between you and pushing him over with the pommel of your wooden sword. He stumbled a bit with a surprised expression before grinning wide at you with a nod and a thumbs up. You perked up and smiled yourself, "Yes, wonderful! Stay strong!" Sidon called to you again. Your fierce expression returned as Link and yourself sparred for a bit longer. He eventually got the upper-hand once more, knocking you off your feet and to the ground. You felt embarrassed that Sidon had seen you defeated like that. Link offered his hand to you again and helped you up, you smiling guiltily at him with a sigh. Sidon lifted himself out of the water and hurried over to you, grabbing your free hand passionately in both of his, bringing it close to his chest, "That was wonderful! I never knew all Hylians were such fierce warriors!" You almost blushed in response to his praise, looking down at your feet bashfully.  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm a fierce warrior just yet..." You muttered. He clenched your hand tighter.  
  
"You absolutely are, do not spare yourself credit!" He said passionately, Link placing a hand on your shoulder with a smile, agreeing with Sidon.  
  
"But... I lost." You admitted with a shameful expression, "I'm sorry."  
  
"But you did not give up! You also used Link's own weakness against him, you thought quickly on your feet." Sidon explained with a smile, "Bravery, tenacity, and ingenuity cannot be taught, but they reside in all great warriors. I'm proud of you." You looked away from him and pursed your lips.  
  
"What happens if you're in trouble and I can't protect you?" You mumbled quietly, narrowing your eyes. Sidon looked concerned.  
  
"Pardon? I didn't catch that." He said. You shook your head, slipping your hand from his grasp.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." You smiled. Link squeezed your shoulder, trying to wash away your worries. He had heard what you said and understood how you felt on a level unknown to you. He nudged you and nodded towards a small basket nearby under a shady tree, "Do you want to take a break?" You asked. He nodded and smiled, glancing up at Sidon and pushing you towards him slightly. You grew bashful for a moment, holding your wooden sword close to yourself, "Would you like to join us for lunch, Sidon?" You asked, "Though... I don't know if we have anything you'd like." He chuckled and ruffled your hair. He probably got that gesture from his father you thought. After meeting him and seeing him do it to both Sidon and Muzu you weren't surprised that he picked it up.  
  
"I've already eaten, but I will happily keep you company." He answered. Link smiled and lead the two of you over to the shaded tree, having you sit in the middle of the two of them. You felt like Link was trying to help you get closer to Sidon in a way, which made you both happy and a bit embarrassed that your feelings towards him were so transparent. Link rummaged through the small basket, handing you a mushroom rice ball before taking one out for himself. You bit into it and sighed happily, wiggling a bit at the wonderful flavour.  
  
"This is so delicious!" You sighed, taking another bite. Link smiled in response to your compliment, eating his now as well. Sidon chuckled at your reaction to the food.  
  
"Link is a wonderful cook." He commented, watching you wiggle slightly still. He thought your reactions to delicious foods were cute.  
  
"Oh! I had the most delicious dinner with Sidon a few days ago. I had never had blue shell escargot before, I'm so happy I got to try it!" You told Link, having finished your rice ball. You had quite the appetite after sparring for so long, he gladly handed you a second one. You bit into it and sighed happily again, closing your eyes, "Food is always the best when you share it with people you care about." You said wistfully. Link rose a brow at Sidon and smirked at him slightly. He sat closer to you, nudging you over with his hip and closer to Sidon. You didn't pay it any mind, too wrapped up in enjoying your food. You let out a small yawn after you finished your second rice ball, rubbing your eyes with a heavy sigh.  
  
"A bit tired are we?" Sidon chuckled. You smiled and rubbed the back of your neck with a guilty expression.  
  
"Yeah... Sunny days in the shade and good food always do that to me." You admitted, yawning again.  
  
"You... Are welcome to lean against me... If you like." Sidon offered a bit cautiously. In your sleepy stupor you gladly laid your head in his lap, curling up and closing your eyes. He stared down at you as a blush crept up his cheeks, glancing over at Link frantically almost as he was unsure of how to respond. Link covered his mouth to stifle a laugh and started to stroke his hair, indicating for Sidon to do the same to you. He hesitated for a moment before carefully placing his hand on your head, running his fingers through your hair gently. You sighed and nuzzled against his leg, rolling over to face him. Sidon sighed softly and couldn't help but smile, watching you sleep as he stroked your hair still. Link tapped him on the shoulder before pointing over to the nearby stream, "Oh, are you going for a swim?" He asked. Link nodded before grabbing a change of clothes from his basket. He watched his friend hurry off with a confused expression. You made a soft noise in your sleep, squeezing his thigh with a heavy sigh. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle, stroking your cheek. You nuzzled into his hand and let out another sigh, "How adorable..." He said softly to himself, leaning over slightly and resting his chin in his palm as his elbow pressed against his opposite leg.  
  
"Sidon..." You called for him tiredly. He continued to stroke your head and face.  
  
"Hm?" He responded simply, smiling softly.  
  
"What... Kind of person... is Princess Naruro?" You asked in a soft whisper, your eyes still closed. He was confused by your question, not sure how to respond.  
  
"I'm not sure... I've only spoken to her formally..." He answered, thinking hard for a moment, "Why do you ask?" You shook your head and rolled over on your back, exposing your neck to him. You touched it and looked up at him with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Will you stroke me here?" You asked him.  
  
"Of course." He obliged, beginning to gently stroke and massage your throat. You let out a soft sigh, Sidon feeling your chest press against his forearm as you took a breath.  
  
"I'm happy..." You muttered, resting your head against his stomach.  
  
"I'm glad." He smiled. You rolled over again and hugged him around his waist, pulling him closer to you. His belt poked you uncomfortably and you opened your eyes, pulling away from him slightly to rub them with another yawn. You looked up at him curiously, Sidon giving you a sweet smile, "Good morning." He chuckled. You wanted to be embarrassed and pull away, but something in you made you linger. You stared up at him with a pink tint to your cheeks, letting a smile spread across your lips. His cool skin was comforting in the hot afternoon air. He started caressing your cheek once more, gently gliding his thumb over your warm cheek, "Do you recall the Champion Festival I mentioned in passing?" He asked you. You nodded, narrowing your eyes and enjoying the sound of his voice, "There's a traditional dance held at the end of the festival... The royals of the kingdom open it by dancing with their chosen partners for all to witness and enjoy..." He explained.  
  
"That sounds really sweet." You commented. The thought of dancing with Sidon made you a bit giddy, but you doubted you'd have the opportunity. He'd most likely be paired with another princess from a different kingdom or a royal of close status to him. He cleared his throat suddenly and couldn't help but become slightly bashful.  
  
"Yes, it most certainly is... May I ask something of you?" He requested. You felt your cheeks grow warm again and you nodded, "Would you... Do me the honor of being my partner for the festival?" Your eyes widened in surprise, sitting up suddenly and looking a bit dumb-founded, "You most certainly have no obligation to agree!" He assured you. You shook your head and took a deep breath to calm your nerves.  
  
"Is it alright?" You asked, rubbing your arm. He looked at you curiously.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean, is what alright?"  
  
"For you to dance with me... Instead of another Zora princess or something." You forced out nervously, looking away from him with a dipped brow. He took your hands in his, squeezing them tight and close to his chest.  
  
"It will be our evening, no one else's. I don't care what those old geezers on the council think, nor do I care what our neighbouring kingdoms might think." He said passionately, "I want to spend that special evening with you. So, I'll ask you again... _______, will you dance with me?" He asked you seriously. You looked deeply into his eyes, unsure for a moment of how to react and what to say. He practically confessed to you just now, your heart throbbing heavily in your chest. You stumbled over your words for a moment. You let out a deep breath and regained your composure  
  
"Yes!"


End file.
